Isaiah Cain
Isaiah Cain (Born) is a American vigilante who operates under the mantle of Orphan Origin Childhood Isaiah Cain was born to Cassandra Cain with a father that was absent, and unknown to Isaiah dead before they met. Cassandra Cain, whilst confronting this lapse in emotional security had unintentionally consciously built the walls up that she had when she first finished her training and began her crime-fighting career. On her own, she did what she only knew how to do when it came to dealing with a child, and that was training them like she had been trained by Lady Shiva, Isaiah's grandmother. This was a start, a very early start for Isaiah's vigilante career and a good marker for how he would progress as he grew up. Training He underwent a training regimen much similar to what Cassandra underwent, gruelling, taxing, tiring and horrible in the most painful of ways. Consistent training from sunrise to sundown, learning and mastering three types of martial arts with a weapon art. Every minute detail was punished or perfected to make Isaiah as dangerous in combat as Cassandra was in her prime. Every time that these weapon and martial arts were mastered, they would be replaced with three more martial arts and a weapon, and then taught to merge the styles he was learning with the ones he had previously learnt. This went on, for years and years, every single day was training. Soon, Cassandra could see a growing aggression in her son that he was channelling into his fighting. She had soon learnt that her own method of parenting, the only one she knew, had turned Isaiah into a hot-tempered, fiery and emotional version of her. He resented her for what she had done, the only thing she knew to do and Isaiah resented him for it. This aggression would have soon began to have repercussions on his training and soon he was sent to be taught under the tutelage of the new rising Batfamily, specifically bonding well with Joseph Lane, the new Azrael. After the tutelage, Isaiah took the alias of Orphan and began to work in tandem with Azrael and sometimes even other members of the Batfamily, his current cover job being the Security Chief for Wayne Enterprises. Owls and Shadows Texas Red TBA Powers and Abilities No Superhuman Abilities Abilities * Expert Mastery of Martial Arts: Put through the same intense regimen of the original Black Bat, Isaiah has mastered BJJ, Boxing, Kickboxing, Muay Thai, Hapkido, Wrestling, Sambo, Nuba, Judo, SCARS, Capoeira, Taekwondo, Kenpo, Kendo, Mau Rakau, Aikido, Jujutsu, Hopak, Nova Scrimia, Bartitsu, Sanjuro, All forms of Kung Fu, Iaido, SPEAR, Krav Maga, Kobudo and Tegumi * Knowledge of Melee Weapons: Can use an extensive list of weapons used for a brawl in a masterful way such as tonfas, escrima sticks, bo staffs etc... * Guns: for general use when on the job as Security Chief * Idiosyncratic: Is extremely versatile in any situation and can make minute changes to her own body language to adapt to situations as well as slightly predict other's attacks. Weaknesses * Unsocial: Works extremely unwell with those he is not comfortable with (anyone not the Batfamily) and this leads to him breaking off on his own. * Human: Is vulnerable to bullets, stabbings etc... * Speech: Has seemingly inherited his mother's less-than-average speech capabilities, and speaks fluent but extremely short sentences, lessening his communication with others. Category:Hero Category:Batfamily Category:Male